The present invention relates in general to modular instrument panel assemblies for motor vehicles, and, more specifically, to providing temporary retention of a steering shaft assembly during transportation and final installation of an instrument panel subassembly into a vehicle at a vehicle assembly plant. The instrument panel or dashboard of a motor vehicle is typically constructed as a modular subassembly by a automotive component supplier who ships the subassembly to an automobile assembly plant. The instrument panel subassembly is transferred to an assembly line for placement in and attachment to a vehicle being assembled. The instrument panel subassembly typically includes a cross car beam to which a molded substrate is attached. Various components such as electronic modules, gauges, displays, climate control components, audio entertainment components, and finish trim pieces are mounted to the substrate by the supplier. In addition, a steering shaft assembly and steering wheel are usually also mounted to the subassembly. The steering shaft assembly may include a steering shaft and a steering column covering at least a portion of the shaft. The shaft assembly extends between a steering wheel at one end and a coupler for attaching to a steering gear assembly at the other end.
The upper end of the steering shaft assembly is loosely mounted to the instrument panel subassembly resulting in a swivel connection which allows the lower end of the steering shaft assembly to pivot over a large area. The swiveling connection may result from the presence of a universal joint at the upper end of the steering shaft assembly or merely of a loose retention between the steering mechanism and the instrument panel.
Unrestrained movement of the lower end of the steering shaft assembly is undesirable whether at the supplier's plant during original assembly of the instrument panel subassembly itself, during transportation to the assembly plant, or at the assembly plant during manipulation at the assembly line as he instrument panel subassembly is put into place and connected to the vehicle. In order to avoid damage to surrounding components and potential injury to assembly operators that could result if the lower portion of the shaft assembly is left unsecured, the lower portion of the steering shaft assembly is typically secured to either the cross car beam or a portion of the instrument panel substrate. Most often, a disposable method using either a tie wrap, tape, or other types of disposable connectors has been used to hold the shaft in place. The conventional methods of attachment have resulted in undesirable added costs. Removal of the attachment increases the manufacturing time and adds to material waste. Sometimes special tooling has been required to assist the operator in removal, adding more costs. Furthermore, the design of the instrument panel subassembly and substrate do not always provide a convenient and secure place for making the necessary attachment.